


24 Things part 24

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Metro article, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last part of the series based on 24 Horrible Sex Truths</p><p>Number 24 - You WILL have sexual partners that you’ll look back on and a tiny bit of sick will start to rise in your throat. It’s OK, it happens to all of us.</p><p>At the end of the tour a game of Truth or Dare takes place, involving a discussion of 'first times'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 24

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, the last in the 24 Things series!
> 
> I feel kind of sad, I have really enjoyed writing this little series and hope you have enjoyed reading it too.
> 
> Thank you to Shnixangel for sending me the article that prompted it - I do love random facts!
> 
> Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos, they make me feel all fuzzy :-)
> 
> Just a reminder: I don't know any of One Direction or anyone connected to them, I know nothing about any of their first times, I do not know if Niall knows anyone called Mae Lynch, I do not know when they lost their virginity. In other words - this is all fiction!

24\. You WILL have sexual partners that you’ll look back on and a tiny bit of sick will start to rise in your throat. It’s OK, it happens to all of us.

Sometimes being in One Direction was a cliché. 

After the last concert on the tour they found themselves in Liam’s hotel room, sat on the floor and drinking champagne from the bottle. 

Cliché

Unsurprisingly it was Louis who suggested ‘Truth or Dare’. 

Cliché.

After living in each other’s pockets for eight months of the year and four years together, there were very few dares that shocked or surprised them; as a result the game had become ‘Truth or Truth’ with the odd dare thrown in for Niall, more for the amusement of the rest of them, as surely there had to be something Niall wouldn’t do?

They had yet to find something.

Cliché.

“Li,” Louis only slightly slurred, waving the bottle in Liam’s general direction.

“Yes?”

“What was your first time like? I mean we know you’re like Mr Studley-McStudley with losing it at 14, but what was it like?”

Liam giggled, his eyes going crinkly at the corners, “I don’t know! It was over in next to no time, was 14 after all!”

“Still can’t believe you were 14!” Niall shook his head, “Man, I was still wanking over the page three girls and hoping that Mae Lynch would let me see her knickers.”

Liam ducked his head as he blushed, “Yeah, well,” He shrugged, “I was going off to X-Factor and she wanted to say she had shagged someone famous, I guess. Kinda regret it really.”

Zayn tipped his head as he looked sideways at Liam. “Yeah?”

Liam reached out and linked their fingers. “Yeah. Found someone I would rather have lost it with.”

Niall made fake gagging noises and then reached for the bag of tortilla chips. “What about you then Tommo?”

“Me?” Louis asked as he leaned back against the bed frame as though settling down to tell a long story. “Do mean with male or female?”

“Well I don’t mean with your hand!” Niall retorted, waving a Dorito around and scattering crumbs. “Either, both, just tell us!”

Louis let out a laugh, “Eager for wank material Horan?! Well first girl was Hannah...”

“Unsurprising really, seeing as you were with her when you auditioned.” Niall interrupted.

“Why’d you ask then?” Louis frowned and then continued, “’suppose it was quite sweet really. We’d gone to the cinema and then back to her place. Her   
parents were out at some party and we took advantage of the empty house. Over and done with in a flash, teenage excitement I guess! First bloke was Hazza.”

“Unsurprising.” Muttered Niall around a Dorito.

“And we ALL know how that went!” Zayn added. “Couldn’t you have waited until the room was empty?!”

“And when was that ever going to happen?!” Bristled Louis, “Think by the time we got around to it, boundaries were a thing of the past for this group!”

“He’s right you know.” Nodded Niall.

“What about you Niall?” Liam asked gently, he knew that sex had come a little later for their band-mate.

“Kinda like to forget my first time actually.” Niall blushed, “Think it was more a case of losing my virginity rather than making love. If I am honest, there are probably a lot of people who I would like to forget!”

“By people, do you mean male and female?” Louis probed with narrow eyes.

Niall ducked his head. “Yeah.”

“Cool.” 

“I’ve only slept with one person.” Harry said shyly, “And I think you know how that went.”

“We know!” Niall crowed.

“Think that there are a few people I’d like to forget about too.” Zayn said to the room and then turned to look at Liam. “But the past is the past, innit?” 

“Yeah it is.” Louis agreed and clapped his hands, “Now, before we get too sappy shall we establish that a) our first times were shite, b) we all have notches on   
our bedposts we’d like to forget, c) we are all happy fucking the person we love?!”

Everyone looked around the room and smiled; nods and muttered words of agreement exchanged.

Louis held his champagne bottle out, “Well, then, cheers lads and here’s to the next lot!”

Bottles clinked against each other as the group toasted to their future.

“I’m going to go and see Josh.” Niall announced, staggering to his feet. 

“Going to blot out a few memories?” Teased Liam.

“Summat like that.” Muttered Niall as he left the room.

“Were we really that loud?” Harry whispered loudly to Louis.

“Think we were.”

“Guys, the people in the next room heard.” Liam laughed. “Talking of rooms, think I may take this one back to ours.” He added, standing up and tugging Zayn’s hand until he got the message.

“So, we are all alone.” Louis grinned once the door had shut behind their band-mates.

“That we are Tommo.” Harry nodded.

“So I’m the only one you’ve slept with then?” Louis asked softly, a hand tracing the soft jaw line of Harry’s face.

“Was a virgin when I met you, you know that.”

“Think we’ve made up for it now though.” The famous Tommo smirk crossing Louis’ lips.

“Yeah, but you guys have memories you want to block. All mine I want to keep.”

“Sap!” Louis mock slapped Harry’s chest. “Does that mean we have to make more to keep up?”

“Fair’s fair Lou!” Harry drawled and picked his boyfriend up to deposit him on the bed. “I have memories to create!”

The End.


End file.
